


Satai

by natoth



Series: My B5 fanarts [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Портрет минбарки из сериала Вавилон 5. Акварель, линеры
Series: My B5 fanarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Satai




End file.
